


To My Raggedy Man

by Harbinger



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger/pseuds/Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's farewell to her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Raggedy Man

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels after The Angels Take Manhattan so I wrote a poem. Oops.

My dear, sweet Raggedy Man

I am glad you were there for our last stand.

Rory and I will miss you so

But you know it was time for us to go.

 

My Raggedy Man, do not cry

For at least we got to say goodbye.

Don’t let those hearts be torn in two

For you still have so much left to do.

 

Tell my Melody I love her so

And let her follow, wherever you go.

Please don’t be alone, my Raggedy Man

We all know this was part of the plan.

 

The Girl Who Waited waits no more

With her Last Centurion who she adores.

Goodbye my Doctor, my hope, my friend

We will love you until the end.


End file.
